Crimson Gold
by Death Phoenix
Summary: A Fifty Sentence Challenge with Gaara and Naruto. They are just perfect for each other.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto, though I wish I did.

**01. Passion**

When Naruto was unconciously posing like that Gaara couldn't control himself and he didn't want to. Not when the blond responded so beautifully without restraint.

**02. Trouble**

Gaara held in his sigh of exasperation. It was rather hard to sigh when one was running beside a mischievious Naruto who had just landed them both in hot water with the Hokage who was chasing after them screaming obscenities.

**03. Red**

Naruto had always found Gaara's hair fascinating. The color captivated him and he liked nothing better than to run his fingers through it. His lover didn't mind.

**04. Give**

Naruto was always surprised when he recieved gifts from Gaara. His crimson-haired lover just didn't seem the type. But that didn't make him cherish them any less.

**05. Sick**

It was times like these that Naruto and Gaara were thankful they were Jinchuuriki. Being sick looked like a horrific experience. Or it just might be Temari being sick made it look like a horrific experience.

**06. Lost**

Naruto barely held his temper in check while Gaara looked on in barely concealed amusement. His genin team had gotten themselves lost. Again.

**07. Nostalgia**

Looking at the clear cloud-less skies above Suna reminded Gaara of a certain sapphire-eyed Jinchuuriki. The same Jinchuuriki who had taught him to love.

**08. Future**

Naruto didn't particularly like looking into the past. He much preferred looking ahead into a life that would hopefully have a certain red-haired sand-user at his side.

**09. Bound**

Nothing fired Naruto's blood like Gaara having him at the red-head's complete mercy. Because nothing was more erotic than being held captive by Gaara's sand.

**10. Fall**

Gaara had never had to worry about falling. The sand had always been there to catch him. Now he had Naruto there to catch him as well.

**11. Fluff**

Neither would admit that they liked to cuddle. Thankfully they both understood each other perfectly so it wasn't an issue.

**12. Anxiety**

Gaara hated waiting for Naruto to return from missions. There was always the possibility that he would be hurt, or worse.

**13. Hungry**

There really was no helping it. Both of them were hopelessly addicted to ramen and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**14. Feel**

They had never needed to say those three words. Their eyes did all the talking for them.

**15. Curse**

Both Gaara and Naruto bore the curse of hatred. Thankfully now they could both shoulder it together.

**16. Urgent**

The way Gaara bucked his hips and pulled hard on his blond hair as he swallowed his lover whole told Naruto that he needed to hurry and that the red-head was close.

**17. Silence**

They could both sit for hours in each other's presence and not need to say a word. They both just understood each other that well.

**18. Poison**

The only reason Gaara wasn't going on a rampage as Naruto lay poisoned in his bed was because his blond needed him. The assassin that had done this would pay and pay dearly later. After all, it wouldn't take long for Naruto to overcome the poison. Jinchuuriki were immune to them.

**19. Heat**

Naruto really didn't mind the heat of the desert. It reminded him of the heat of his crimson-haired mate.

**20. Secrets**

They kept no secrets from each other. Mates were bonded far more closely than married couples were.

**21. Discovery**

Naruto found it when he accidently poked Gaara in the side when his Suna no Yoroi was off. The great Sabaku no Gaara was ticklish.

**22. Desire**

One look in those intense teal eyes and Naruto was swept away again into an ocean of desire.

**23. Wet**

Gaara couldn't help but think that Naruto looked absolutely delicious when he was completely wet. Naruto felt quite the same.

**24. Alcohol**

The Kazekage knew from experience that it was impossible to get Naruto drunk. But he wasn't going to tell Kankuro that.

**25. Fantasy**

Sometimes Gaara thinks he is living a fantasy. After all, why would a blond angel love a crimson-haired demon? He forgets that his angel thinks the same thing.

**26. Dizzy**

Naruto hated using that jutsu. It left him so dizzy he could see straight. But it was nice to fall right into Gaara's waiting arms.

**27. Cold**

Gaara hated the cold. The cold reminded him too much of being alone. It was a good thing that he had Naruto to keep him warm now. Neither of them would be cold ever again.

**28. Need**

They needed each other like they needed air to breathe. Nothing was going to separate them. Neither would allow it.

**29. Dream**

Since Gaara had began to sleep he had started to dream. Most of those dreams had featured warm golden skin, teasing sapphire eyes, wild blond hair, soft touches, and moist lips against his own. He found he rather liked dreaming but would prefer the real thing.

**30. Night**

Night time was Gaara and Naruto's favorite time. It was when they were most at peace and when the least amount of assassination attempts occurred.

**31. Now**

Gaara had learned that when Naruto wanted him he wanted him now. It was not a wise idea to keep the blond waiting when he had already waited so long.

**32. Mistake**

One slight mistake in the intelligence required for the mission had sent it straight to hell. Naruto just knew Gaara was going to have someone's ass for this screw up, especially since he was involved. His crimson-haired mate did not like him being in unnecessary danger.

**33. Music**

In the evenings Gaara liked listening to soft music. He had been delighted to find out that Naruto played the harp, and played it very well.

**34. Storm**

He could do nothing but stare entranced as he watched nature in all Her fury. Naruto's fascination with storms had rubbed off on Gaara.

**35. Sweet**

Gaara could think of nothing sweeter than the kisses Naruto gave him when they woke up in each other's arms. He would never say so, but then he didn't have to because Naruto knew.

**36. Sorrow**

The Kazekage could do nothing but hold his mate. Today was a day of sorrow for Naruto. Though there were few that would regard their birthday as such. Jinchuuriki did.

**37. Soul**

To be mates is to be bound through and by the souls. Gaara and Naruto had been mated since they were twelve and looked into to each other's eyes to see the pain they have both suffered. Neither ever regretted it.

**38. Luck**

Gaara watched his siblings play cards with Naruto in amusement. He knew better than to do such a thing. His blond was far too lucky when it came to those kinds of things for him to be that foolish. That didn't stop him from watching though.

**39. Beautiful**

The view Gaara had of himself had always amazed Naruto. The red-head saw himself as an ugly monster. Naruto thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

**40. Break**

Naruto loved it when Gaara took breaks. Gaara loved them too because they almost always involved Naruto bent over his desk or kneeling between his legs as he sat in his chair.

**41. Breathless**

The first time Naruto kissed Gaara he was left breathless. Gaara felt the same way. Neither wanted the kiss to end.

**42. Tired**

Not being able to sleep properly left Gaara tired. All that tiredness went away the second he found Naruto's bare body posed sensually in his bed.

**43. Hurt**

It was a common occurrence for them to have injuries whenever they sparred. They were usually healed before they had time to give them any thought.

**44. Wild**

They were wild and untamed when they were in battle. That was probably why no one dared approach them.

**45. Skin**

The feeling of skin on skin was exquisite and addicting for those who had been denied it for so long. This is probably why Naruto and Gaara like spending so much time lying in bed together with nothing on. The feel of skin against skin is too tempting an opportunity to pass by.

**46. Love**

It was the word Gaara carved into his flesh. The only one allowed to touch it was Naruto, who gave Gaara that exact feeling everytime he kissed the crimson tattoo with the utmost tenderness.

**47 War**

Never would they forget that they were created to be weapons of war. Jinchuuriki had always been meant for war. They would put a stop to that. Naruto and Gaara would see to it.

**48. Communication**

Words really were useless for Gaara and Naruto. Their eyes and their souls said everything.

**49. Sun**

Gaara was reminded of the sun every time he looked at his mate. His blond hair, golden skin, warm eyes, and bright smile. The sun didn't quite compare.

**50. Moon**

Naruto loved to watch his beloved mate under the moonlight. It was when he was his most open.


End file.
